1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to entertainment devices connected to a wearer and in particular to entertainment devices that connect to a nose of a wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment devices such as masks are commonly connected to the head of a wearer as a hood or by a band that extends behind the head. These devices provide a pure entertainment function that is a source of recreation for many. Devices that attach directly to the nose include false noses and false facial hair such as mustaches. There are also a number of devices that attach to a wearer's nose that provide functions such as closing the nostril opening while swimming, during artificial respiration, inhibiting nasal respiration associated with respiratory protective devices or to control breathing during sleep.
Dirty diapers have the well-known disadvantage that they often have unpleasant odors. Many times the odor is so unpleasant that it is uncomfortable to the person changing the diaper. Changing diapers also have the risk that infant is usually active and constantly reaching and squirming during the changing process. There is a strong need for infants to be entertained in order to minimize any undesirable movements that can lead to the infant interfering with the diaper changing process and in particular the undesirable spreading of the waste from the diaper. Heretofore there has never been an apparatus that provides a nose clasp with an entertainment device for entertaining.